With the development of science and technology, display technology has developed dramatically. A liquid crystal display device has gradually replaced a traditional cathode tube ray display device, and has been widely used in an increasing number of areas. The liquid crystal display device has advantages such as being light weight, having low power consumption, and less radiation, and thus is widely used in notebook computers, mobile phones, digital cameras, display terminals, and other electronic equipment. A touch display device generated by touch technology combined with the liquid crystal display technology is an important milestone in the development of science and technology. The touch display device is used to display a variety of images and provide users with intuitive touch interfaces.